


tongue tied amongst other things

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fingering, Jealousy, Like, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Vibrators, he doesn't hate it, isak likes to call even daddy and even is okay with it, not even undertones tbh, theres some daddy kink, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak has been a little shit all night and Even really really wants him to know that it’s not okay, and maybe have a little fun at the same time.





	tongue tied amongst other things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it’s been a while since I’ve posted some Evak stuff. I got some really negative responses on the last thing I posted for Evak and it kinda put me off writing them for a while, but now I think I’m ready to post again and I’m really excited about this fic! 
> 
> Part of this is inspired by [this video!](https://herrenoslaven.tumblr.com/post/123878023439/teasing-the-boy-a-bit-the-vibrator-hangs-from/)

They’ve been at this party for almost an hour now and Even has somehow been alone for the entirety of this time. Jonas and Eva fucked off to who knows where for reasons Even is not going to think about, Magnus and Mahdi decided they wanted to get high before seeing who they could find to hook up with that night. None of this was out of the ordinary, what was was Isak disappearing with a guy he described as an ‘old friend’ but the desperate look of want in the guy's eyes definitely told Even another story. After asking around a little bit Even found out the guy's name was Chris and he was known as being a little bit of a fuckboy. Vilde told him that Chris and Isak had a bit of a thing right before Even transferred, which of course got Even worried.

Half an hour later Even found Isak leaning against a wall with this Chris guy standing way too close for Even to be comfortable with it. Isak was flushed bright red and giggling at Chris’s every second word, which sure, maybe this guy's just funny and not trying to get in his boyfriend’s pants, possibly not for the first time. Maybe Even could’ve believed that if Chris hadn’t leaned in and whispered something in Isak’s ear that caused a look that Even could recognise any time to flash across Isak’s face. Chris was definitely, 100% trying to get in Isak’s pants and Even wasn’t going to stand for it.

Even tries to appear calm while walking over, but he’s sure there’s something that will give it away to Isak that he’s pissed. Even leans against the wall next to Isak. “Seems like you two are getting along a bit too well over here?” Even asks.

“Even!” Isak scolds, accepting the arm that Even wraps around his waist despite his accusing tone.

“Hi baby, I was missing you all alone on that couch.” Even smiles.

“Mmm, I’m sure you were.” Isak turns more to Even now, tilting his chin up asking for a kiss. Even kisses him briefly before turning to face Chris finally.  

“Hey man, I’m Even, Isak’s boyfriend, and you are?”

Chris stares blankly at Even for a few seconds before talking. “Oh, didn’t know Isak had a boyfriend. Though you told me you weren’t the relationship kind of guy Issy?”

“Guess I just had to find the right guy for me.” Isak shrugs. Even smiles to himself smugly at that.

Even pulls Isak is closer, grabbing his attention again. “Hey, I was thinking we should head out soon? I may or may not have some plans for us and knowing you, you’ll need to get enough sleep to not be grumpy when I wake you up.” Even lies in a vague way that he knows will convince Isak that they need to go.

“I’m not grumpy ever, but sure babe. I’m good to go now if you’re ready?” Even takes note of Chris’s slightly offended expression and takes it as a victory.

“I’m good. We can just say goodbye to your friend and then we can get you in bed before midnight maybe?”

“Well Chris, I guess I gotta go before my man’s dragging me out the door.” Isak laughs to himself.

“Wow abandon me to go get dicked down, whatever Valtersen enjoy your boy toy.” Chris laughs doing a weird hand clap hug thing with Isak that again makes Even feel hot burning jealousy in the bottom of his stomach.

“Yeah whatever Chris. I’ll see you somewhere else maybe.” Isak says while pulling back and settling back under Even’s arm.

“Yeah, see ya, Chris.” Even waves while turning to leave with Isak.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for them to get home and Even is relieved by this. The whole ride home Even was quiet thinking about what he wanted to do to show Isak that he shouldn’t be going around flirting with boys he used to fuck. He’s pretty sure Isak knows something is coming as he doesn’t try to talk to Even the whole way home and doesn’t open his mouth to say something mocking about Even’s lie when they do get there.

Once coats and shoes are off Even’s on Isak within the second. He’s kissing him hard and guiding him through their dark apartment to their room and pushing him onto their bed.

“I’m gonna go get something. I want you undressed when I’m back.” Even says, seeing Isak scramble to get his shirt off before turning and going back to his bag in the other room.

Even brought home a few things a couple weeks ago that he thought maybe could be used in some sort of fun way, not necessarily in a punishment but maybe what he’s come up with now could be fun. He pulls out the long thin rope along with the new toy he’d found online and decided it could be really really fun so he had to order it.

Even returns to Isak laying in the middle of his bed, completely naked and his legs spread lazily. Isak’s go this hands lying above his head and isn’t touching himself like Even though he would be, it surprises Even that he’s trying to be good and not cheeky.

“So Isak, did you really think you could spend the night flirting with a boy who apparently you used to fool around with and that I wouldn’t notice? Or that I wouldn’t find out that you and him used to hook up?” Even asks, sitting on the side of the bed and putting the items down next to him.

“I didn’t think you’d ask people about him at least. We are just friends now.” Isak shrugs a little looking up at Even innocently.

“Of course I was gonna ask a little baby, you just ran off on me with this guy who I didn’t know. Vilde came up to me all worried that we’d had a fight or something and that’s why you’d run off with Chris all of a sudden.” Even explains, making sure Isak understands why Even was a little upset and very much so jealous.

“I didn’t think about that,” Isak says a little nervously now.

“Yeah, you didn’t. And I was thinking that maybe you deserve a little bit of a punishment for that, what do you think baby?”

“I guess so. I didn’t mean to make you angry Ev.” Isak says, flushing a deeper red and curling on himself a little.

“I’m not angry baby, and maybe this isn’t really a punishment, just some fun we can have. Something we can try.” Even places his hand on Isak’s thigh, rubbing slightly. Isak nods his head in a gesture for Even to continue. “I bought this as a present, but I thought maybe I should spend some time getting to tease you and play with you with this for a little? I considered doing it myself but now after what you pulled tonight I just want to sit back to watch, be able to focus all my attention on your cute little moans and how desperate you get. I thought about ways I could do a thing, should I tie it to your leg and make it so it pushes up against this little spot here,” Even pauses to slide his hand up higher and run his fingers lightly over Isak’s taint. “But I thought maybe that’s too nice, too good for you. I bet you could cum in less than five minutes if I did that. It’s too nice for you.”

Even pauses to keep teasing Isak, running his fingers along the line from his balls to his hole and back again, listening to Isak whine at the tiny amount of stimulation. “Then I considered tying it directly against your little cock, see how many times you can cum before it’s way too much and you get insanely sensitive. Then maybe if you were good I’d fuck you. But that didn’t seem fun either. Too much of a reward for you.”

“But then it came to me, this rope is the perfect length for me to tie it from the ceiling fan and just be touching on you a little bit. Maybe it won’t be enough to get you close but it will definitely be something. I’d like to cuff your hands behind your back too if that’s okay with you baby?” Even asks, he really wouldn’t do any of this without Isak’s full consent. He’s sure Isak will be okay with it, but he needs to hear.

Isak pushes down on Even’s fingers which are still tracing patterns back and forth on his most sensitive area. “S’okay. Wanna do it for you.”

“Yeah? Wanna be my good boy? Will you let me put a cockring on you too? Don’t want you to cum until I tell you.” Even asks, he’ll understand if Isak says no especially when he doesn’t know how long Even’s planning on leaving him like that.

“Please Daddy,” Isak asks, sitting up and moving closer.

“Okay baby, just give me a minute to set these up then I’ll get to you okay?” Even moves his hands to rest on Isak’s hips while he talks.

“Okay.” Isak smiles at Even. Even gives him a quick kiss before climbing up to stand on their bed.

His head is close to the ceiling so he’s careful to avoid the blades of the fan while he’s tying one end of the rope around the base. The rope dangles down just about enough for Even to be able to hang the vibrator off and it barely be touching Isak’s cock. He ties the vibrator to the other end and wraps the cable around the rope a little to plug it into the power board on the dresser and out of Isak’s way. Even’s then quick to reach into their special drawer and pull out their handcuffs and a cockring he can use on Isak.

“Baby you wanna scoot to your spot?” Even asks, guiding Isak to where he wants him. “You ready for me to put this on you or do you wanna wait a little bit?”

“Now’s good.” Isak nods while talking.

Even’s gentle sliding the ring over Isak, as mad as he got he wants to still be careful with his boy. It almost makes Even want to laugh when he realises how hard Isak is just from him touching Isak lightly and talking about what he’s going to do to him. Even jacks him a few times after getting the ring comfortably in place, just spreading his precum around, making Isak a little dirty.

“Okay baby, we’re gonna turn this on and Daddy’s gonna get comfortable on the couch, might move it so I can lay and watch you too. Might spend the night there depending on how good you are okay?” Even plugs in the end of the chord while talking to Isak about what he wants to do himself.

“Please, not all night. Need you to sleep.” Isak whines a little, reaching for Even now.

“Okay, not all night but we’ll start again in the morning if you’re not good.” Even decides, he couldn’t actually be that mean to his boy.

Even reaches out and holds onto the vibrator now, holding it directly over the head of Isak’s cock while fiddling with the buttons trying to figure out what pattern he likes best for this. Isak is whining and squirming from the second the vibrations start, toes curling while Even figures it out. Even decides on a pulsating pattern that means different times will be different levels of stimulation when the vibrator touches him. Even likes that, he won’t always be rewarded when it touches his dick.

Even lets go gently and walks away just watching now. Isak whines desperately when the constant stimulation on the head of his cock disappears, he’s bucking his hips up wildly trying to chase the sensation.

“Oops, nearly forgot about your hands baby.” Even laughs to himself. He pulls Isak up so he’s sitting and the vibrator is resting against him while Even cuffs his arms behind him. “Can’t have you using your hands to make this better for you. This is my show”

Even pushes Isak back so he’s laying down and goes to swivel the couch around so he can sit and watch.

Even flops down on the couch, not taking his eyes off Isak once they’re back on him. Now Isak is moving his hips in tiny movements trying to follow the vibrator as it moves around above him, whining when it misses and gasping when it touches against him. Even’s so affected by how pretty his boy is, wriggling around trying to get to the stimulation he needs. Even needs to get out of his own pants quickly before they become a serious problem. He runs his hand lightly over the bulge in his boxers for a few seconds before shoving them down and getting a hand on himself properly.

It shocks Even a little how much seeing Isak like this turns him on, seeing him struggle so much only to be vaguely rewarded the tiniest bit. It’s got Even leaking precum down his dick making it wet enough that he could probably be in Isak not needing much lube. The amount of precum helps the slide of Even’s hand even though his grip is loose and he isn’t moving fast, Even really wants to make this last. 

Even despite Even trying to make this last as long as he can for himself, he can only stand edging himself and holding off for around thirty minutes. Just listening to Isak how is pushing him closer and closer, loving how his boy is sounding desperate for anything more. Even gets up and moves back over to where Isak is laying, crawling on his knees to near Isak’s head. 

“Hey baby, open up.” Even places a hand on Isak’s face and turns it towards him. 

Isak greedily accepts Even’s dick, sucking on the head enthusiastically. Even pulls out of his mouth to adjust his position to make it easier access. Isak whines loudly at the loss, chasing Even’s cock while he moves and taking as much as he can reach in his mouth when Even stops moving. Even rolls his hips a little just to be moving in Isak’s mouth and get that little bit more, letting out his own groans at Isak’s muffled sounds. 

“Fuck Isak, you’re such a good boy. Such a pretty boy with a dick in your mouth. You’re being so so good for me baby boy.” Even’s brain is almost completely clouded with the desperate need to cum now. 

It’s not long before Even’s gripping Isak’s hair hard and pushing his hips forward much further than he intended to and coming down Isak’s throat. He sits like that for a minute letting Isak do his best to swallow everything he can before pulling out and throwing himself down beside Isak. 

“Was I good Daddy?” Isak asks in a rough fucked out voice. 

“You were so good baby.” Even smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Isak’s sweaty forehead. 

“Does that mean I get to cum?” Isak asks shyly. 

“I’m sure you’ve earned it now. Want me to finger you there?” Even asks, already knowing the answer. 

Isak nods eagerly. Even moves to grab lube out of the bedside table, untying the vibrator when he returns. 

“Why?” Isak asks, shocked for a second. 

“Because I have other plans.” Even says, shrugging.

Even is quick with getting the lube open and his fingers coated, sliding one finger in with little resistance. He thrusts it in a few times before sliding in a second and deciding that Isak is only getting two fingers for this. Even is also quick to find Isak’s prostate, rubbing against it in small circles that have Isak moaning high and loud. He keeps that up while turning his attention to the vibrator, changing the setting back to one constant level before pushing Isak’s legs further apart and moving to hold it against the skin directly behind Isak’s balls. Isak shouts at this sensation, legs now shaking and body bolting upright into a sitting position. 

“Even, fuck. So good. Mmm, keep there ah ah ah.” Isak’s voice is shaky and high as Even starts moving his fingers in an impossibly good way. 

Isak’s body is written like a map in Even’s mind and he knows exactly what to do to get Isak to cum in record speed. He knows all of Isak’s most sensitive spots and how he reacts to certain things. Isak’s muscles tighten impossibly so around Even’s fingers and he’s tensed all over with tears drying on his cheeks when he cums. It’s a giant mess dribbled onto his stomach and a sob-like cry from Isak while Even keeps working his most sensitive spots until Isak is shuffling away from Even, begging him to stop. 

Even pulls his fingers out carefully, wiping them on the bed before turning off the vibrator and balancing it on the dresser. He grabs the toilet paper while he’s up and oh so carefully cleans Isak up. Even understands how sensitive Isak is right now and that too much pressure in any one spot could be painful for him so he really is gentle. He’s gentle while he’s cleaning him up, he’s gentle while he's moving Isak around to under the covers. He’s careful where he steps while untying the rope from the fan and he’s the most gentle and caring when he wraps Isak up in his arms to go to sleep. 

“You’re such a perfect boy Isak. I love you.” Even mumbles into Isak’s hair.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi come talk to me on my [tumblr!](https://theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com/) Send me prompts either for stuff on here or quick drabbles there if you'd like, I'm trying hard to get back into writing again and maybe that would motivate me a little!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
